Save Me From Myself
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Bella is 12,000 year old vegetarian vampire, the third oldest in existence, and can absorb any gift she comes in contact with. She was discovered by the Volturi and is now on the run. She flees to forks, in disguise as a new student who just lost her mother. She meets the Cullen's and Edward knows she is his mate. Let's hope they can survive the Volturi. Huge ending twist. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I really really really shouldn't be starting another story but...I just...can't resist...! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm thirsty for reviews! A complete review whore! I admit! If you know of a 12 step program I'm game...but until then... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Complete summary: Bella is a 12 thousand year old vegetarian vampire, the third oldest vampire in existence still alive, and can absorb any gift or talent she comes in contact with. She has been able to live in secrecy and hide her powerful gift but was discovered by the Volturi when she was visiting some friends in Italy. She flees across the world under the disguises of being a new student who just lost her mother and finds safety in Forks Washington, home of the Cullen's. When Edward sees Bella he knows she is his mate. Let's hope they can survive the Volturi. M for lemons and a dirty talking Edward.

Bella POV

I cannot believe I was so foolish! I knew I shouldn't have visited Amy and Blake! Did they tell the Volturi about me? What am I saying? They don't even know about me! But still...fuck! This is why I don't trust vampires! Italy is no place for someone like me! How could I be so stupid, to come so close to the Volturi?! If they get their hands on me and my gift...I don't even want to think of the consequences.

I can hear my pursuers gaining on me.

Fucking Italian scum.

I can see the water. I just need to make it to the water, then I can be free.

I'm going to be on the run for the rest of my vampiric life!

Stupid stupid stupid!

I can see the cliff.

Yes.

I push my legs faster, my long skirt whipping behind my legs, my long brown hair flowing behind me as I run at impossible speeds to escape.

Once I reach the two hundred foot cliff I don't pause in my stride. I dive straight into the water falling, falling, falling.

If I wasn't so scared about being chased by the Italian fuckers and captured to be their slave, I would have enjoyed the fall.

Once I break into the water I swim a hundred feet deep and head west.

I can feel that I am no longer being chased. Thank God.

Italian bitches, probably too scared to get their clothes wet.

I'm so fucking stupid!

For 12,000 years I have been able to hide myself. For the 2,000 years those fucking Italian assholes have been in power, I've been even more careful. They have always been deceitful and cruel. They would make a fucking science experiment out of me as well as a fucking killing Machine.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born 10,000BC and...I'm very special. Im the third ever vampire created. I was turned into a vampire at seventeen. I'm running from the Volturi because I can't let them have control over my gift.

There is no real name for what I am, because I'm one of a kind, but I call myself a sponge. I can absorb any gift I come in contact with. Not right away. I have to be around the vampire for some time and practice my ass off at it. But once I do develop it completely, it's with me forever.

I have many, many gifts. So much power...too much power.

With each stroke of my arms against the water, I start to feel like my vampire age. I'm not tired physically. Never physically. But mentally...I'm just so drained.

Where the hell am I going to go? Maybe I could...no I can't! I don't trust vampires... Shit!... well...maybe I could...it's hidden and the sun never shines...and I do have a relative there...I had another in New York, but she just passed away... A plan starts to formulate in my mind.

Over the last 12,000 years I made sure to always keep track of whatever family I might have out there. Whether it be cousins, nieces,nephews...etc.

It makes me feel...good knowing I have some type of family out in the world. Less lonely. It's just lucky for me my blood line never completely died off.

But could I...could I impose on a humans life like this? I could be the death of him.

I then think to the fucking Italian bastards.

I have to risk it. I have to find a safe refuge or else...I don't even want to think of the carnage the Volturi would cause using me against my will.

Realistically I know their powers of persuasion wouldn't work on me seeing as I could just block them with my mental shield...but I just can't take that chance. I'm very powerful yes physically and mentally using my many, many powers...but they have thousands in their guard.

No I can't risk it.

I swim with the fishes for three days and nights not stopping until I reach Spain.

As a vampire I don't have a need to breathe...but when you go three days without it...you miss it.

I use one of my powers to hide my scent, making me almost impossible to track, I start running, drying my long black dress in the process, until I find a bar.

Walking in, the disgusting smell of drunk, sweaty humans hits my senses.

I walk over to the bar.

"What can I get for you beautiful?" A skinny, ugly human man asks me, in what I suppose he believes is a charming manner, as he cleans a glass with a dirty rag.

"Could I by any chance use your phone? I was supposed to meet a girlfriend but I can't find her and I left my purse in her car." I pout slightly, biting my lip seductively and lean against the bar, pushing my large breasts forward.

Can't hurt to lay it on thick, I desperately need a phone.

He licks his nasty, chapped lips, focusing on my cleavage.

That's right you dumb little boy. Take the bait.

"Well...I'm normally not aloud to..." He licks his lips again.

I push them forward more.

"Please? You would be my hero!" I purr, lightly tracing my finger tips across my chest. A woman can get almost anything she wants from a man if she makes them feel like her savior. Men need to feel invincible. It's their pride and arrogance that is their downfall.

He gulps loudly, the vein in his skinny little neck pumping under the thin skin.

I don't have the urge to kill him. I haven't had the urge in over ten thousand years, when I stopped drinking human blood, but it's still something you notice when speaking to nervous humans.

"Ok sweetheart. You can use the phone in the back room." He directs me to it, a boney hand on the curve of my ass.

I bite my tongue instead of fucking snapping his wrists.

I ask for some privacy in the small cluttered office.

He unwillingly leaves. Thank God.

I call the number I have memorized by heart.

Thank God I did.

"Hello." I hear a gruff, sleep filled voice groan out.

Charles.

Shit! I forgot about the time difference from here and America. It's about 3:00am there.

I disguise my voice, giving it a Brooklyn feel to it. Also making it more nasally.

"Hello is this Charles Mathew Swan?"

"Yes. Who is this. Do you know what time it is?" His gruff voice barks out.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. This is Tiffany Marks from New York child services. Did you just have a cousin pass away recently? A Renee Swan?"

There's a long pause and a yawn.

"Hmm I know I have a cousin Renee...but I've never met her...she passed away? Wait did you say child services?"

"Yes sir. Renee Swan is survived by her daughter Bella, who is 17 years of age. You are listed as the only living relative...that we know of. Bella is quite...against going to a group home. We must ask you if you are willing to take her in."

Another long pause. A really, really long pause.

Please Charlie. I have watched over you your whole life. Don't let me down.

"Mr. Swan are you still there?"

I hear a cough and a silent shit.

"Yes I'm here umm..." He trials off.

"Mr. Swan. I know this must be a very tough decision for you but if I could just say, I have met Bella and she is a wonderful girl. Very smart but very scared. She needs to be with family. I realize that you have never met her...but...trust me. A group home will be the worst possible place for a bright girl like her. She needs stability right now. You would be doing her a great kindness."

Another sigh.

"You're right. Ok she can stay with me. Of course she can."

Hallelujah! Thank God! Praise Jesus!

"I'm very glad to hear that Mr. Swan. We will call you at a more appropriate time with the details of her flight and the paperwork needing to be signed. Because she is almost of age it will not be as extensive as if she were a child, so don't worry too much about that."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He muttered. If I was human I wouldn't have heard it. I chuckle internally.

We end our call and I relax. First step: done.

Now I just have to get to Washington.

And for the first time...meet my grandson.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you to my reviewers! I just wanted to clear one thing up, pointed out to me. Charlie is not just her grandson seeing as she is 12,000 years old. In my mind it was kind of implied that you would have to put like 6,000 greats In front of grandson but it just didn't flow very well. Hope that clears that up! Please review. It makes me update faster. If you like my writing I have six other stories you can check out! Review!

Bella POV.

"This is your Captain speaking, we will be landing down in Seattle in just about ten minutes."

Fucking finally. I've been traveling for three days by plane with two layovers. I'm so ready to be done and stretch my muscles.

Once I left that disgusting human infested bar I jumped back into the ocean and swam to the east coast of America. Once I reached New York I visited a human... Acquaintance...to draw up all the paperwork I will be needing such as birth certificates, social security card, Washington drivers licenses, and even access to all of my bank accounts.

It's a good thing too, or else I would have had to steal everything.

The light to fasten our seat belts goes on.

I reach for mine, making sure not to touch the human sitting next to me. The handsome blond man's hands shakes as he tries to avoid contact with me. I give him a smug smile.

Once he realized I would be sitting by him he immediately starting flirting with me, never taking his eyes off my cleavage.

Men.

He wasn't flirting for long though. Humans have a natural...sense about us. They don't know why we scare them, but something tells them that we are dangerous. It's a good thing for him, that I have control over my blood lust. Men like him, fit,handsome,clean, etched smell quite tasty, I must admit.

I have a small ability to calm his nerves...but I would be lying if I said I didn't get a kick out of the skittish humans...especially piggish men.

The plane touches down and after a few minutes we are let out. I wink at my new buddy and laugh as he shrinks back in discomfort.

I haven't been in America in about 35 years.

Last time I was here was for Charles birth. He is my last kin in America since Renee's death not many of them were in England when the pilgrims travelled here, only about four or five so Most are still through out Russia and Scotland. It's a mystery to me how they lasted with only so few in this land. Well the Swans have always been a strong people. Sometimes to strong for our own good.

I walk over to baggage claim, making sure not to touch anyone and wait for the carousel to bring my luggage.

I really hope this wasn't a mistake.

Charlie POV

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I don't know how long ago Tiffany hung up, but the phone receiver hasn't left my ear.

How the fuck am I going to take care of a 17 year old girl?

I can barely take care of myself!

...Fucking shit!

I'm screwed.

...17. Girl. Dead mother...17!

The phone slips from my hand then and crashes to the ground.

Shit!

I turn to the warm body by my side, hoping I didn't wake her.

Nope, not that lucky.

"Charlie baby, what was that?" Says a beautiful, groggy voice.

"Uhh sorry baby. I dropped something. Go back to sleep Sue."

Sue curls up into my side as I lye back down.

Pushing the short cropped hair of my Quileute Girlfriend away from her sleeping face, I wonder how the hell I'm going to explain this to her.

THREE DAYS LATER

I can't do this.

Nope can't do this.

Well maybe...yup, nope can't do this!

I'm waiting in the Seattle airport for Isabella's flight and I'm freaking out, to be honest.

I should just call that social worker back and tell her I can't take care of this girl.

I'm barely home, always either working or at the reservation. I can't cook. I only clean when it's absolutely necessary and I...well...I like my privacy.

Shit. I can probable say goodbye to mine and Sue's late nights.

Yup, can't do this.

But then she'll have no where to go. I can't do that to her.

I look at the flight times, To see her flight just landed.

I'm just going to have to suck it up. She's family and needs me.

I really hope I can be what she needs.

I head to baggage claim to wait for Isabella. I have no clue what she looks like but she was shown a picture of me and knows to look for a police uniform. I fresh wave of people scurries over to claim their luggage. Mostly business men and families going on, or coming from vacation.

I stretch up a little bit to see better, but then remember I have no idea who I'm looking for so I relax back on the balls of my feet and stuff my hands in my pockets of my police uniform.

"Charles Swan?" My body freezes as a beautiful voice twinkles behind me.

I turn around slowly to see probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life...sorry Sue.

She can't be any more than 5'2, coming up to about my bicep. Magnificent golden eyes peek up at me from long eyelashes, pale skin cover high, glamorous cheek bones and full pink lips. Long chocolate tresses cascade down a Pettit, but curvy body.

...Charlie...why are thinking about this SEVENTEEN year olds body? I ask myself in worry.

No...I don't feel anything sexual for this girl... I think.

Ya nope nothing. Little Charlie feels nothing thank God.

But...wow...her kind of beauty belongs in movies and magazines...not Forks...kinda like the Cullens...

She looks up at me expectantly.

Shit I must be looking at her like a gaping fish.

Smooth, Swan.

Bella POV

My poor grandson...or will...not grandson...too many generations separating us for him to just be my grandson... But it would take too much time adding in about 6,000 greats in front of grandson.

Granted it would only take me maybe ten seconds with my vamp speech...but still.

He can't stop staring at me in shock.

I know little human. I have that effect on humans. Well...all vamps do.

Charlie is quite a handsome man with thick brown hair and eyes...my hair...and my eyes...it's been awhile since I've seen my kin with my features.

Back then the world had a population of maybe a thousand though out the east side of the world, all of the countries used to be connected but have since then broken away from each other, I counted after I was changed. The history books have so much wrong, it's sad.

Most of everybody was born from incest, not many wanting to talk to others outside of our villages, so it was rare to find a scholar if you know what I mean. I was actually quite lucky. I suffered from the physical effects of being created by my mother and her farther and could not walk, confined to a cart because of my underdeveloped muscles for my human life, but not the mental effects. I was considered the brightest in my village. My betrothed as well as my cousin...not so much... But I loved him dearly anyways. A pang of sadness hits me.

Usually people such as myself ,would be the best person to take advantage of. Steal from beat up, rape, but I was respected too much for my brain. When people needed a cure, They came to me. I was constantly creating 'magic herbs' that cured pain. Or creams that soothed the soul. People came to me for advice. I excelled at math and science, my love for learning always taking me farther. My mother would joke it was to make up for my legs not being able to. I was especially hated by other villages. But I was never left alone, always under watchful eyes. It bugged me to no end constantly being watched by my guard dogs...even if I was in love with one of them.

You could tell who belonged to what village by the tint of their hair. One family had pure black hair, three others with different shades of light brown hair. My family and I had dark brown locks. We were hated by many for our hair. Ours was considered the perfect shade of darkness. I faintly remember trading a lock of my hair for a fresh apple.

About a thousand years after my change, a mutation started. The doormat gene of Red hair and blue eyes was unleashed to the world when a toxic fish was discovered and consumed by one of my pregnant granddaughters, Savannah, as well as many other members of her village in Scotland where the fish was born. It made her slightly ill, but otherwise she was fine. She gave birth to a red headed child with blue eyes. Her husband tried to have her killed for adultery when other red headed children where birthed that year, but I was able to save her and the baby and hide them away in a village in England.

As bad as this sounds...I can't help resent her...with the new mutation Savannah's son and his light brown haired wife had blond children, creating another mutation, then their children had blond children. A brown haired child was born maybe...every century...mine and their grandfathers features where mostly gone. Even Renee's hair was red.

Looking up at Charlie's brown eyes, happiness and pride fills me. He looks almost identical to my beloved Hansen.

My thoughts came and went in a few seconds.

I know the answer but for my grandsons sake I ask him again if he is Charles Swan.

His eyes go back to there normal size and his mustache stops twitching...well...as badly.

"Umm yes...I'm your guardian...and cousin... It's nice to meet you Isabella and I'm so sorry for your loss." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I can tell he is sincere...now that he knows he doesn't have any sexual feelings for me. I'm a master at hiding my emotions but even that makes me smile slightly.

Another small gift I have, is a sort of...awareness of what a person is feeling about me. Not their every emotions but what they are feelings are directed at me. It's almost like I can taste what they feel about me in my mind and decipher the context of it. Most of my gifts are mental and since I've come in contact with only a handful of really powerful vampires, not trusting most vamps, but especially not the powerful ones. I have a full library of small, mostly inconsequential talents, but they have their advantages at times.

I don't trust anyone.

Especially vampires. The more powerful vampires Ive come in contact with, with a talent I want, I've been too...well scared to make comradeships with...and if I don't interact with them, spend time with them...then there's only one way for me to acquire their gift. I have to steal it from them. If I've been around them, I can learn it and practice it with them and I will absorb their talent safely. If I haven't made that bond with them...then I completely strip them of it...which if I'm not careful, could also kill them. I've only killed a vamp that way twice. The first being an accident and the second deserving to die.

"Thank you Charles and please call me Bella."

"Then please, call me Charlie." He smiles nicely, almost awkwardly.

I nod my head. "Charlie."

He helps me with my bags and we head out to his police cruiser.

Definitely going to buy my own car soon.

The less I'm noticed the better.

I pray that I have made the right decision. If not, I look over to my brown eyed grandson, I don't even want to imagine the pain this will cause.

Please review! I worked really hard on this chapter and I really want feed back. The Cullens will be in the next chapter. Check out my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love the feed back! I know I said we would be meeting the Cullen's now...but I kinda lied a little bit on accident. I have other plans. I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review!

Bella POV

"So ummm...my girl...girlfriend Sue is cooking diner, it should be done by the time we're there."

We're currently driving back to the small town of Forks. A whooping population of 2,358 including myself.

Hearing that My Charles has a girlfriend is quite the surprise...he kinda seems like one of those Perpetual bachelors.

"Does she live with you? Is she ok with me staying with you?" I ask.

I've already put such a huge risk on my grandson. The less people around me, the better.

"No, she lives on a boarding Indian reservation North called La Push with her two kids, but don't worry she completely understands. Sue is a great woman." He says gruffly, growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

I just nod my head and watch the trees. Too much green.

Soon we pull up to a modest two story house, with chipped paint and broken shutters...I like it.

Charlie helps me with my luggage but I wish I could just do it myself. Everything would be so much easier.

We set everything down and head toward the kitchen where a nasty, pungent smell is coming from. Ugh human food.

"Charlie I'm so glad your back, dinner is ready-..." A beautiful Native American woman steps out of the smelly kitchen, whipping her hands on a pink apron. She looks up and freezes when she sees me.

She's...confused and...afraid.

What the hell...

She can't know what I am...can she?

"Everything smells great. Sue this is Bella, Bella this is Sue." He introduces us awkwardly.

I give her a small wave, not knowing how to approach her.

"Nice to meet you, Sue."

Her mouth falls open and her emotions towards me go in overdrive.

What the hell is up with this woman.

"H-hello Be-Bella. Umm...Charlie, I'm so sorry, I can't stay for...dinner. Leah called before you showed up...and she's not feeling well." She rips off her apron and grabs her purse from a leather couch.

"Tell Leah I hope she feels better."

"Yea, you too." She mutters while rushing out the door. As she passes by me I smell...and even more disgusting Oder than the food...it's like...an animal or something.

Charlie and I both look out at her with confusion. He soon gets over it and heads towards the food.

Shit.

I don't know what's up with that woman, but I know something's got to be done.

Charlie showed me to my room and left quickly...after he patted me on the arm awkwardly and told me a quick 'make yourself at home.'

We're now sitting down to dinner. Awful smelling fish and vegetables.

I'm discreetly putting it all in my napkin.

"So...umm...tell me about yourself, Bella." Charlie coughs out between bites of food. He's not the most disgusting eater I have seen, but...he could use some work. Well at least most of it gets into his mouth.

I'm trying to get up to my room as soon as possible so I can scout out the land and find Sue. I need answers.

I try and think of what I can tell him and not scare him to death.

Obviously, I can't tell him I'm a 12,000 year old vamp that can take you out with just the tip of my finger nail.

"What would you like to know?" I ask.

"...ummm."

Poor boy.

"Listen Charlie. I'm not your average teenager. You don't have to feel awkward around me and you can ask me whatever you want. I know there are some questions you've probably been dying to ask me so...just ask." Gotta help the boy out.

He let's out a big gust of air.

"Are you ok...after...losing your mother?" He stumbles.

I think back to what I knew of my niece Renee.

From what I gathered she was...honestly She was horrible, flakey, and...just dumb.

"Honestly...yes she was my mother and I will miss her...but we weren't really close...she wasn't a very good parent."

This is true. Renee really did once have a daughter but because of her negligence she died at the age of ten.

She was my kin and I will miss her to an extent, but I will not flat out morn the wicked.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I smile.

"It's ok. Look I know this isn't...exactly what you want, and I'm really grateful for you taking me in, so I promise not to cause too much of a fuss."

"...I was hesitant at first but the woman I talked to said you are very bright and have a good future a head of you...I couldn't just let you end up in the system. I've seen that happen more times then I would like to count in my line of work."

"I really appreciate it, Charlie."

He just looks down to his food, blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it."

I smile as I continue to pretend to eat my...food.

Once the time was acceptable, I excused myself to my new room for the night.

A twin bead with a purple, flowery comforter makes up most of the room as well as a book shelf and a desk.

I set my things down, lock the door and jump out the window.

Time to take care of business.

I break into a run in the surrounding trees, heading north were La Push is. It's there, I will find my answers.

The closer I get to the natives land...the...more unsettled I feel...the atmosphere is...changing...it's...it...it fucking smells!

Ugh it smells worse than the human food! Like wet dog and everything dirty like sweat and shit...kinda like Sue, but on a greater level.

The air has become thick with the Oder.

I pause mid stride, trying to become used to the wrenched smell...

A noise makes my head snap to the left...what...

Before I see it coming a hairy beast of an animal jumps on me.

I could see it's teeth bared to attack, it's claws already etching themselves in my skin, ripping my dress.

Ow! Fuck! It's ripping ME! What the fuck!?

I quickly throw the beast off of me and into a tree knocking it over. Thank God I'm deep in the forest.

The...wolf thing recovers quickly...not that it would need to..Turns out it has a pack. I'm now surrounded by seven beasts.

...holy shit...I can feel them...feeling things...kind of.

The one I threw is pissed off...the rest...will...doesn't take a genius they all want me dead but...their emotions towards me...are...blood thirsty.

My head tilts in confusion as they prowl around me in a circle waiting for a opening.

"...are you all human?"

...and then they attack...well actually they try.

One of my favorite gifts is controlling the elements.

I turn the dirt under them into quick sand, they of course like uneducated children I'm sure they are, and start struggling, which only makes them sink faster.

Oh and I'm completely sure now that they are shapeshifters and not actual wolves.

This is actually very exciting. I've heard of their kind but never seen one. Now I've seen seven.

Let's hope they don't make me kill them. It would be fun to learn about them...maybe I could even acquire their shifting gift...

Once they're up to about their huge underbellies in quick sand, I harden the dirt until it could rival stone.

They all growl at me, the stench intensifying every second.

"So you all are the ones emitting that terrible Oder. I must say it's not very becoming."

They all growl louder.

I jump up onto a hanging branch and perch on it lightly.

I catch sight of my dress...it's barely holding on by a thread, my breasts almost falling out.

All well everything that needs to be covered is covered...for the most part.

"The faster you all settle down, the faster we can all go about our days..."

...ya...that didn't settle them down.

At all.

"Ok, how about this. If you all settle down I will release your...head honcho guy...or leader, alpha person. I'm All about a peaceful outcome but if need be...I'll kill all of you."

The largest wolf, a black beast, gives out the loudest roar and the rest settle down.

And I have found the leader.

"Ok, here's how this is going to go, Fido," I jump off of my perch," I am going to release you and you are going to turn back into a human. If you try and attack me I will open up this ground, creat an abyss and all of you will fall and die, and no one will be any the wiser of how it happened. Do you understand me?"

After a few more growls to his pack he jerks his snout a few times.

"Good boy." I coo to him. Haha Wolfie didn't like that.

Whatever.

I loosen his section of the ground enough for him to break free.

"Change. Now." I demand of him, cracking the ground where he stands slightly to make my point that I will kill them all if he defies my orders.

His Hairy wolf body contorts and transforms into that of a tall, muscular and very handsome man...He stands proud at maybe 6'6.

My eyes go down towards his...package, I tilt my my head and smirk at him.

"Hi there, handsome." I purr, still looking at his manhood.

Sweet Damn, furry Indian boy is gifted.

His face turns to disgust and he unwraps a pair of shorts from his ankle to cover himself with from my prying eyes.

"Are all vamps perverts?" He bites out snidely.

"Depends...are all of your brothers as hung as you?" I smirk.

"Listen you fucking leech-"

Just for show I stomp the ground and make the ground crack further.

The rest of his pack start whining.

"Now is that any type of language to use when speaking to a lady?" I ask with a incredulous tone.

God, I love fucking with people.

His fists just clench and unclench in suppressed anger.

"What are you doing in Forks?" he grounds out.

"What are YOU doing in Forks?" I mimic him.

More growls.

I starting giggling. This town could actually be a lot of fun!

He goes to say something else, but I cut him off.

"What's your name handsome?"

"Sam." He growls through clenched teeth.

"Hello Sam. You see this is how a polite conversation works. Now you ask for my name." I tell him excitedly.

His breath is coming and going in short angry pants through his nose.

I have annoyed the mutts.

Good. Next time they won't attack me and ruin my new dress!

"What. Is. Your. Name." He grunts out, against his will.

I smile wide.

"Aww that's so sweet of you to ask! My name is Bella." I jump back onto my branch, crossing my legs at the knee.

"Now, why did you attack me?" I ask. I already know the answer but I'm sure they can a lighten me on some smaller details.

"Because your a leech and you were heading towards our land!" He growls out.

"La Push?"

He jerks his head once in agreement.

"And you all are the protectors of this land? HA!" I laugh. What a sorry excuse.

I grey wolf growls out, trying to break from his restraints.

I show my displeasure with this.

"Leah! Knock it off!" Sam commands. A girl wolf?

My head snaps back to the grey wolf.

"Leah? Is your mother named Sue?" Her and the smallest wolf growl.

"Yes. She is. She's the one who told us about you! You need to leave Forks now! Go far away or we will kill you!" Sam answers.

My laughter is cut off.

Stupid mutt.

I crack the earth under him so he fails until his waist, then encase him in again.

"And pray tell...how are you going to kill me? Do you plan on shooting laser beams from your eyes?"

He screams at me to let him out, the rest of the wolves following suit in their growls.

"I actually have some questions of my own." I tell Sam.

"I won't answer shit!" He yells.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

Dumb, dog.

I make the roots from the trees wrap around his neck and hair so his face is towards the sky.

"Have you ever heard of Chinese water torture?" I ask innocently.

I open up a cloud far above us so that only one drop will land on Sam's forehead.

"It's were water slowly drips on you head until you go insane. It was actually first invented by the Italians but the Chinese made it famous...actually most people think pasta is originated by the Italians when it was actually the Chinese who created it thousands of years ago, so it kind of seems like a fair trade, don't you think?"

A drop of Water drips down about ever five to ten seconds onto his forehead.

Sam laughs.

"You really think this is going to make me talk?" He just laughs.

Oh you poor, poor fool.

Please review!


End file.
